Power Rangers Mega Mystic Force
by missTea7
Summary: The power rangers meet a new girl.


**Yeah, this is my first prmf fanfic. It may sound a bit corny. I found this recently, read through it, and thought 'what was I thinking?' lol. I wrote this when the show first started. I might tweak it a little. It's not finished, I kinda left it hanging... but I picture this in my head, and it works, I think. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! :) P.S. - Check out my sister's (karategirl7) fanfics. I personally think my lil' sis is a better writer than I am. **

A mysterious and unknown sixteen-year-old girl named Jasmine enters Rock Porium. What no knows yet is that she is actually a Violet (purple), Venus Ranger from the Power Rangers Mega Force.

She looks around at some stuff. She soon finds a nice magazine and starts flipping through it. Xander soon spots the customer and tries to start a little conversation with her, or flirt.

"Xander pretends to clear his throat Ah-em."

Jasmine is a little startled and looks up to find…

"Well, hello there, miss!"

Yep, you guessed it right. It's Xander, obviously.

"Uh…hi," Jasmine replied.

She gives a small uneasy grin.

"Are you new? 'cuz I haven't seen you around her before."

"Well, I've never been to Briarwood, so I guess you could say that."

"Maybe I Could show you 'round town sometime."

"Oh, yeah, sure. That'd be nice."

"Oh, pardon me, I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Please allow me to introduce myself. I'm Xander, Xander Bly. And you are?…"

"I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Thomas, but I like Jazz, and Jazz as in music, also."

"I like Jazz, too. Both ways." Jasmine. That's a very nice name."

"Thank you. I like your name, too."

"Why, thank you… Isn't Jasmine a type of flower?"

"Yeah, it is. You know, now that I think of it, you're the only one person to actually notice that, outside my family, of course."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, kinda weird, right?"

"Well, he is sometimes. Wait, what am I saying? I mean, most of the time he is weird."

Xander cast a look at his red-haired fellow co-worker and friend.

"I mean, kinda weird. Heh."

Xander seemed to look more upset.

"Sorry."

"Jasmine, I'd like you to meet my annoying little friend here-"

"Hey!"

"Charlie Thorn." he placed his left arm on Chip's shoulder.

"It's Chip."

"Yeah, we call him Chip."

"Nice to meet you, Chip."

"You too. Well, see ya 'round. I've gotta get back to work."

"If you mean back to pretending that the toilet plunger is a sword? Okay!" He looked back at Jasmine. "And he says that I'm weird."

"A toilet plunger as a sword? Really?

"Yeah."

"Oh, okay."

"As I was gonna say, before I was interrupted, your name suits you very well."

Smiled "Thanks."

Xander was gazing at her while smiling ever so dreamy and wonderously.

Finally clears her throat then quickly glances down, then looks back up again. "You are quite the charmer, aren't you?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, sorry 'bout that. Well, Jasmine, it was a very nice pleasure meeting you."

Xander held his right hand out to her. They shook hands.

"It was nice meeting you too, Xander."

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll be seeing ya later."

"Okay. See ya."

He finally turns around to leave, but thinks of something.

"Oh, by the way, one more thing, would you by chance like to go out on a date with me?…Please?"

"Oh, Xander, that's very sweet, but-"

"Xander?"

"Yeah, V?"

"Could you come here real quick?"

"Coming, just a minute! Uh, you were saying?"

"I would, but, um…"

"Oh, I think I already know."

"You do?"

"Yep, it's simple really, you have a boyfriend, right?"

"A boyfriend? Me?" Xander quickly nodded his head down once. "Oh, no, you're mistaken. You've got it all wrong. Well, I have friends who are boys, but I've never been on a date before, ever."

"Really."

"Yeah, really, but…"

Xander was starting to look a little disappointed, so Jasmine said-

"How 'bout if we um,… can we just have a little date right here then?"

"Here? Sure! Of course!"

"Okay, great!

"How about Saturday during the afternoon, or probably the evening also."

"Sounds great! I can't wait."

"Me neither. Okay… I'll see ya lat-"

"Xander! Where are you?! And what are you doing?!

"I'm, uh, coming!"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"Who was that?"

"Oh, that's just my friend, Vida, but I call her-"

"XANDER!!"

"Actually, it's V. I'm gonna go see what she wants."

"Bye."

"Bye."

As Xander was turning to leave, an incident occurred. He hit his head on a head on a hard post.

"Ow!" He placed his hand on his forehead.

"Xander? Are you okay?"

" Yeah, no, I-I mean yeah." He was rubbing his forehead.

"You don't look so okay. Let me see. Ooh, there's sort of a bump, and it looks to me like it's kinda swollen."

Jasmine quickly found an ice pack and brought it to him. Xander was sitting on the floor.

She kneeled down "Here, let me help."

She gently placed it onto his forehead. "There you go. Just hold onto that for awhile."

"Ah-Ah Ahhh…"

"That outta do the trick."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Just be a little more careful next time. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

"Okay then." she smiles softly. "Later."

Smiles. "Later" He stands to finally go over to Vida.

Vida and Xander both bump into each other.

"Hey! Ow! Xander! Oh.. Uh,ew! What happened to your head, rather than the fact that it's pretty big?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny, V. Very funny, indeed."

"Did you just get that right now?"

"Yes."

"You mean, when you bumped into me?"

"No. It was a bit earlier than that, and I didn't bump into you. We both bumped into each other."

"Right, whatever…hey, you found the ice?"

"No, someone found it and gave it to me."

"Yeah, I knew it was too good to be true." she smirked. "Well, look on the bright side, at least it's not bleeding."

"Right, thanks for pointing that out, V. That really helps."

"You're not welcome. By the way, Xander, where in the world were you? I needed some help."

"From me?"

Vida nodded.

"Me? Why me? You could've asked someone else."

"That's because they were actually working hard, unlike you!.. And I'm guessing you were pretending to supervise, again, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't. Not this time."

"Oh, that's right. You were probably talking to some girls, weren't you?"

Xander tried to ignore that last part.

" Weren't you?"

"Why do you care?"

" I don't! It's just that that's not called working, if you can't tell!"

"Ow. That bump kinda hurt."

"Xander!"

"Sorry, and going back to what you were asking me before, I am in the world, but more specifically, should have said where in th-"

While rolling her eyes "I know, I know. Where in the store were you?"

"Correct. And I was right here."

"Hey, why would you say that? You're not even well at grammar."

"It's GOOD, V!"

"And you think I don't know grammar that good? Listen to your sister, Madison."

"It's WELL, Xander!"

"Yeah, I do think you don't know grammar that well. Hmm." she smirks.

Xander changes the subject a little bit.

" Where is she? I hear her voice, but I don't see her. That is, Madison."

"I'm right here, guys, behind this big, heavy box." she sets it down.

"Hey, V, what were we talking about again? It was Madison,, then before, it was grammar, and before that, it was-"

"Me asking you for some help! Does that ring a ell? Oh yeah, and before that, it was about your over-sized head, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember. Hey! It was actually about the bruise on my forehead."

""Ugh! Why do I even bother asking?"

"I'm just kidding, I'll help."

"whatever. It's too late, anyway. I'm done."

They keep looking at each other.

Xander just loves to tease his friend, Vida. It's just so entertaining to him to see her reaction to whatever the situation is.

At this point, no one seems to be noticing poor Toby, who just popped out of his office and found his two employees and is trying to get Xander and Vida's attention by frantically waving both of his hands in front of them.

Toby soon comes over behind Xander and folds his right hand into a fist and bonks Xander on the head lightly.

"Ouch! Toby, was that you? Please, don't, the hair."

Then suddenly, Toby took the magazine that Xander was holding and softly whacked the top of his pretty head.

"Uh, Toby, man, I just said-"

Interrupts him. "I know what you said, Xander! Just go do what I pay you to do and get back to work! Okay?! And when I come back, which could be at any time, I better be seeing you working. Is that understood?"

"Yes, boss."

"Good. And did something happen to your head?"

Xander lightly touched his forehead where the bruise was.

Vida smiles, and then gives a small smirk.

"And that goes for you too, missy."

Vida's smile disappears and she turns on a discerning and serious face.

"Kay, Tobes, Toby, I mean, yes, boss."

Toby skips back, just kidding, goes back to his little 'ol office again.

Xander and Vida both watched their boss leave from behind, then Xander said-

"You know, that's the fourth time I got hurt today?"

"Ooh, no kidding? Usually, it would be three times."

"You're not helping, V."

"Right, and speaking of helping, you're not either, Xander."

"Hey, by the way, where's Nick? I bet he could help. He's the one with the muscles. I just have the good looks.. And also a few muscles.


End file.
